


deflection

by aerynlallaboso



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynlallaboso/pseuds/aerynlallaboso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short deleted scene from Road to Ninja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deflection

**Author's Note:**

> yo so i'm working on a slightly longer (yamato-centered. like 80% of my writing) fic atm & i'm posting this mainly to break things up but also because it's been on my mind for a while now. this totally definitely happened sometime during the rtn movie. just off-screen. yeah.

Despite Sakura's best efforts, Hinata captures her at mid-afternoon the day following the bathing house incident.

Warning bells are ringing in her ears as the longer-haired girl drags her by the arm towards a small cafe in the centre of town, nails digging into her arm. Sakura's surprised she didn't just attack her on the street; the Hinata of this strange mixed-up world has been nothing but aggressive towards her so far for hanging around with Naruto. Menma. Whatever he's called here.

There isn't anyone she recognises sitting in the cafe, which prevents her from surreptitiously calling for help as Hinata steers her roughly into a chair at a tiny table for two and seats herself on the other. The open sides of her jacket flap as she settles in place and stares at Sakura, leaning forward so that the considerable amount of cleavage the regular Hinata would probably faint at showing is even more visible to Sakura.

Sakura thinks about running. She could always take out the back wall if necessary - they'd let it slide for the daughter of heroes, right?

Probably not. Besides, Hinata's close enough to intercept her even at a dead run, and she'd said something before while manhandling her to their destination, ground out "I just want to talk," through gritted teeth. She kinda wants to know what Hinata has to say.

"So," Sakura says. She says it brightly, to counteract the concentrated hostility in Hinata's posture. "What did you want to talk about? Was it Menma? Because I already told you we weren't out on a date. I have noooo interest in him at all. Absolutely none."

Without warning, Hinata slams one of her hands on the table and jabs the other across to grab a fistful of Sakura's top and haul her half off her seat so they're nose-to-nose. "When?" she growls.

Sakura feels adrenaline kick in, pressing her back into her plastic seat to try and make some distance between herself and Hinata so she can draw her fists if she has to. The other girl's grip on her tightens. "When what?" she asks.

"When," Hinata says, her voice suddenly sliding from rough to a gentler tone, almost pleading. "When can we stop lying?"

Then, instead of punching her like Sakura thinks she's about to, like she's geared up for, Hinata _kisses_ her. Sakura makes an undignified squawking sound and tries to scramble backwards, but Hinata doesn't let her go until all the customers in the cafe are looking carefully away from the public display of affection.

"Lying about us," she says softly.

Us. _What?_ "Um," Sakura manages. "Nar- I mean, Menma...?"

Hinata's long purple-black hair flies up from her shoulders as she shrugs dismissively. "Don't talk to me about Menma," she retorts, imbuing his name with more contempt than Sakura ever thought possible. "Do you really think I enjoy chasing after that guy?"

"You-"

"I know it was my idea to deflect attention from us, because my father wouldn't approve," Hinata continues. "But I miss you, Sakura."

This last is said in a gentle voice that Sakura could almost mistake for the Hinata she knows; the Hinata in their normal world who would never talk about Naruto - Menma - like that, the Hinata who doesn't wear low-cut shirts and flavoured lipgloss that Sakura can still taste on her own lips.

"You miss me?"

Hinata nods. She looks at Sakura mournfully with her big pale eyes and reaches across the table to take her hand, squeezing tight. "I love you," she says.

The world begins to spin underneath Sakura's feet. "Er," she replies, gripping as hard as she can to Hinata's hand mainly so she isn't tempted to run away screaming because _Hinata Hyuga just told her she loves her_. Never mind that it isn't the _real_ Hinata Hyuga - or maybe it is. She and Naruto still haven't figured out what's going on, and that isn't the issue here right now; the issue is Hinata looking at her like she's awaiting a response.

"I love you, too?" Sakura says hesitantly. It seems like the right thing to say, and Hinata smiles at her in a way that makes her heart skip a beat. Not because - well, she hasn't ever been smiled at in quite that way before. "Uh - whenever you think we should tell people, I-I'm ready." She swallows. "Maybe I should tell Sasuke? He's been hanging around lately-"

Hinata's eyes narrow. "Has he?"

"It's nothing," Sakura says hastily. "I think he's just looking for someone to talk to, that's all."

Another contemptuous hairflip, accompanied by a snort. "I'll bet he is, after Menma dumped him. Sasuke's _so_ predictable."

"Oh." To Sakura's surprise, the implication that this universe's Naruto and Sasuke were dating doesn't even raise a mental red flag. In fact, a few things start to make a lot more sense.

"But it'll be soon," Hinata says. Her thumb strokes the top of Sakura's hand; it's warm and actually kind of nice. "We'll tell people soon. Screw my father if he doesn't like it. I'm sick of running after Menma and having to play mean to you."

"Me too," Sakura replies, very sincerely.

They smile at each other and keep holding hands for a few more minutes. Sakura shifts in her seat a little, uncomfortable at the intimate contact. She feels guilty - she isn't the person this Hinata knows and obviously loves, but she can't say anything because how would she ever explain? And then she and Naruto would face more questions and more delays in their attempts to get home.

So she looks into Hinata's eyes, mustering what she hopes is a lovestruck gaze, though the faint flush that rises over her cheekbones at the depth of Hinata's own look is entirely genuine.

"I should get going," Hinata says, withdrawing her hand. "I have to make sure my disgusting cousin isn't getting himself into more trouble."

Sakura winces. This universe's Neji certainly is a turnaround from his usual reserved self. "I have an errand to run," she agrees, rising from her seat as Hinata does the same and taking note of the way a harsh air settles back over Hinata when she's not looking at her, and says, "I guess I'll see you later, then." Hinata replies "sure," with a farewell wave. 

Sakura watches her go and thinks that perhaps, when it comes down to it, in this topsy-turvy world of switched personalities and altered circumstances, she and the other Hinata aren't the strangest thing. Although - the kiss was still kinda strange.

She presses a finger to her lips thoughtfully before heading off to find Naruto.


End file.
